


Change of Plans

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hijacks Tsukishima's family holiday, calls him Tsukki-chan, initiates physical contact and Tsukishima should mind more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

Tsukishima wanted to wander around bookstores and museums today. Without company. Not even anyone to point out something he missed. He'd miss it so wouldn't know to care that he had. A break in his week long family trip. Even if he couldn't manage that, three good books sit in his hotel room. Unread. But things could be worse. It could hail. Or Kuroo could drool on him as well as act like a blanket and so drown as well as smother him.

He wishes he didn't know how he ended up walking down the street, Kuroo's arm around his waist, Tsukishima's veiled threats washing over him, shot down by the sensible statement that he'd run away without it, Kenma plodding two steps behind watching everything through his fringe and the rest of Nekoma chatting in front. If he didn't know, he could pretend it wasn't entirely the result of his own actions. Though, technically, half the group aren't members any more, figures they'd linger. Nekoma's as bad as Karasuno. Tsukishima ventured near their school for god knows what reason. A bad one, clearly. He checked the gym still stands strong and watched the students forced to take summer classes melt in the heat of the classrooms. And they spotted him. Kuroo did, anyway. Jumped and called out through the window with a wave. He'd turned and walked away but Kuroo caught up too fast for an escape. A hell of casual touches and forced exercise encases him now.

Kuroo points out things of interest here and there as they walk. One of the other members - Yamato? Kuroo convinced them all to call him Tsukki-chan so they forfeited the right to be insulted if he can't remember their names - asks if he knows what the tall building two blocks down and to the left is. It's Tokyo Tower, the real one, but he gives a non-answer, turns away and Yamato-whoever returns to chatting with the rest of them.

"Why are you still here?" he asks when Kuroo doesn't pick up the chatter again.

After a pause, "because I like you, Tsukki-chan." Asshole, Kuroo misinterprets on purpose.

"Here at Nekoma," he corrects. Once in possession of his diploma Tsukishima won't step foot in Karasuno again but Kuroo already knows that. Still, Kuroo wrangling his way into practice is surprising.

Kuroo brushes it off with a laugh and a shrug. "What else would I do while I'm back home from college?"

Tsukishima stops dead and Kuroo's arm nearly leaves his waist as Kuroo keeps walking. "You're in college?"

Kuroo's arm drops then as he tucks his hands into his jeans - perhaps the only benefit of summer practice, no uniforms needed. He grins and Tsukishima forces himself to walk again. "What, didn't think this guy could make it into college? All," Kuroo hunches his shoulders, changes his walk to a smooth stride and replaces his expression with a blank mask "'he only thinks about volleyball'." Impression needs work, Fake glasses, maybe.

But it's news to Tsukishima. He bites back a caustic remark, no 'what you think about girls, too?' or 'volleyball scholarship doesn't count as getting in'. "Where are you going?"

Kuroo frowns, minutely, slows but then lengthens his strides to keep pace with Tsukishima. "Saitama University, top of the line science department there."

"All science or one in particular?" he tries for scathing, science covers a lot of ground, but hits curious instead.

"Computer science."

Tsukishima whacks the back of Kuroo's head drawing a deep chuckle from Kuroo that makes him light up and Tsukishima grit his teeth. "That's not fucking science, asshole."

"Sure it is, has science in the name."

Tsukishima stops glaring at him to glare at the street in front of them instead. The street lights have turned on but they're only doing as good a job at lighting the streets as the lights in the shop windows. The sun only just vanished behind the buildings of the city. He can't see the rest of Nekoma. He glowers back at Kuroo, who smiles - all teeth. Even Kenma vanished somewhere along the way. "Your shadow's missing."

Kuroo searches the ground around himself, like he didn't already know. Dick. "So he is. You'll have to replace him for a while. Keep me safe from harm until we reach my house. You can stay the night, if your parents don't mind."

He opens his mouth, refuses and turns on his heel back to the hotel room his family rented for their vacation. Or he thinks about that while he pulls out his phone and taps a message to Akiteru. "Met up with a friend, staying the night at his. He plays volleyball and won't kill me. Tell dad."

"Wow, you upgraded me to friend."

He snaps his phone shut so Kuroo can't pry more over his shoulder, tucks it back into his pocket and plays it off with a shrug. "If I told them you're just a guy I know they'd come find me." His phone vibrates in his pocket - quick response. Just a brief: will do, have fun, along with an emoji Akiteru almost certainly created himself.

And then Kuroo drapes himself over Tsukishima, his chin digs into his shoulder and all of his lean muscle weighs on Tsukishima's back as it stiffens. "Feh, what crap."

A shop keeper down the road gives them a passing glance as she turns the lock on the front of her shop. At least Tsukishima lives hours away. "Should I call you 'old man who can't stand on his own'?" Tsukishima asks, just to start the conversation again.

A mistake, it turns out.

Tsukishima's knees buckle and his hand shoots out to catch himself. Kuroo's content enough that he could purr. Asshole. "If I were, you'd carry me, Tsukki-chan." The irritation factor of Kuroo's voice rises when pressed to his neck and Tsukishima's jaw clenches.

"Provide me with a cart first." No one could carry this asshole consisting of only muscle and obnoxious.

"Gain some weight so you can take care of me properly," he says as he releases Tsukishima and extends his hand. Tsukishima takes it.

"You want me to let the team down? If I weigh more I can't jump as high."

"Practice harder, make the best of both worlds."

\---

Kuroo's mom welcomes Tsukishima in before Kuroo shuffles him up to his room, barely leaving time for him to pull his shoes off. Posters line the room, ones from two years ago at least, apart from one game poster pinned in the corner that came out last year, Tsukishima figures Kenma gave him it. Clothes clutter the floor, in some order, but piles of black t-shirt aren't a decorating item.

Kuroo dumps his gym bag in the corner just as his mom yells up to put his volleyball clothes in the wash _now_ not later. He exits, clothes in hand. Wrappers of muesli bars and balled up paper litter his desk, a trash can sits under it. Tsukishima checks the door, no sign of Kuroo. By the time he returns, whole inches of white painted wood show through on the desk and his trash can is full of everything that was obviously rubbish. Took under a minute.

"Earning your keep already," Kuroo says with a raised eyebrow and flash of teeth. Tsukishima imagines punching them in. Not as satisfying as he hoped.

"Using actions to show what responsible adults do," Tsukishima replies. "Monkey see, monkey do."

Kuroo pins him in a headlock before he can blink. Fuck. "What was that?" he asks, dragging him around. Tsukishima plants his feet to gain some leaverage but Kuroo just adds a noogie to the mix.

"This is helping your case greatly," Tsukishima gets out between gritted teeth. Kuroo releases him and he stumbles forward. He smooths his hair. It springs up again. Kuroo notices, chuckles. "I already have an older brother, you know."

"I'm too pretty to be your brother, Tsukki-chan." If Kuroo's statement was ever true, it's not now, with a smirk plastered from ear to ear and smugness oozing out his pores.

Tsukishima snorts, "of course you're not, my brother can use a mirror."

Kuroo flops onto his bed, making the blue cover wrinkle and pull up from the edges. Tsukishima takes the chair.

They banter away the time until Kuroo's mom calls for dinner. His family eat late when Kuroo's dad is working so the family can eat together. Tsukishima doesn't talk much but he responds well enough when prompted to talk about schoolwork and volleyball. With the way Kuroo butts in his parents probably think he knows more about Tsukishima than Tsukishima does.

Tsukishima clears the table without asking and scrubs their dishes clean with Kuroo drying beside him and muttering about lazy assholes who upstage innocent college students. Before he drains the water and Kuroo dries the last dish, Tsukishima flicks water at Kuroo. Bubbles land in his hair. Tsukishima snorts and pulls the plug, Kuroo glares. But they're both done moments later.

Back in Kuroo's room they lay out a spare futon - together because of Kuroo's terrible housekeeping. Tsukishima stiffles a yawn and glowers when Kuroo chuckles at the sight.

"Tired from practice, Tsukki-chan?"

"Tired from taking care of you."

Jabs aside, they mutually decide to call it an early night when Tsukishima catches Kuroo swallowing his own yawn. Kuroo tosses him some old pjs which fit well enough for sleep, he borrows a charger cable for his phone, they scrub their teeth - after Tsukishima established they keep a new brush in the cabinet for visitors - and they switch off the light.

Kuroo snores. Not light snores, the house shaking kind. Tsukishima considers seeking help from his parents until he hears fainter rumbles from the rest of the house. Shit.

He kicks Kuroo's leg into the bedframe until Kuroo withdraws it under his sheet, which stops the noise long enough to fall asleep.

In the morning, Kuroo enters the bathroom while Tsukishima brushes his teeth. Tsukishima watches him splash water on his face while he gets to his back molars. Kuroo looks exactly the same as he does in the middle of the day, bar the yawn that pulls his mouth wide.

"Ever had a haircut?"

Kuroo offers a middle finger and scrubs his face dry. Awake enough to articulate now, Kuroo says "breakfast", switches fingers to point in the direction of the kitchen and trudges off. Tsukishima spits out his mouthful of toothpaste before he swallows it laughing, rinses his mouth and follows.

Kuroo's parents left an hour ago while Kuroo snored and Tsukishima read one of his programming text books, Kuroo's mum waved through the doorway and Tsukishima offered a nod and half smile in response. But they left sliced apple and pears along with custard. Kuroo rejects it in favour of toast with imitation chocolate.

"No wonder you weigh more," Tsukishima says.

Kuroo scowls as he swallows. Some of the weariness leaves his eyes but not enough given he forces the rest of the toast down in fewer mouthfuls than health and safety advises. Tsukishima fills a glass, places it in front of him and Kuroo scowls harder. Tsukishima snickers.

"I have to go soon," Tsukishima says. A quick search of the metro system on his phone gave him the best subway to catch back to his hotel but it runs hourly.

Kuroo jerks up, struggles to swallow then relents and downs a mouthful of his water. Only coughs a little, Tsukishima nearly claps. "Why?"

" _Family_ holiday. Or are you so free with college life that you forgot why I'm here?" he says with a shrug, checks his watch, twenty minutes till he has to leave. No time to beg a shower.

"Oh," is Kuroo's eloquent reply. "Fuck, I'll walk you to the station, it leaves at-"

"Half past. Yeah."

Awkward amount of time to while away, but they manage. Kuroo spends five minutes tossing clothes on and blinking while he wonders when Tsukishima dressed. Then ten pretending he knows where his mom keeps the tourist pamphlets while Tsukishima commentates until Kuroo flicks an old calendar into his face.

One pamphlet to a kid's park his family won't go to tucked into Tsukishima's pocket, they leave the house and arrive at the station gates with ten minutes to spare - Kuroo knew a closer station than the one the app suggested. Tsukishima feeds his coins into the ticket machine, Kuroo looks on in amusement, he didn't realise they still accept cash.

"Learn something new every day," he says and Tsukishima debates aiming a kick at his, almost certainly bruised, ankle.

Tsukishima leans on the turnstile, no one else is passing through at ten thirty on a weekday, and Kuroo fidgets with the cloth of his jeans' pockets.

At the end of the tunnel a rush of air forces itself around the corner, Kuroo catches Tsukishima's chin before he can feed his ticket through, presses his lips to Tsukishima's for a moment then steps back with a grin while Tsukishima arranges his face into a scowl. Hot patches rise on his cheeks, the train grinds to a stop behind him, he shoves his ticket through the slot and runs the last steps to the doors. They slide shut.

He settles on an empty seat and regroups, ignoring Kuroo's blurry face through the glass as the train sets of. He gets as far as 'that happened' before pulling out his phone. No signal. Fuck.

Twenty minutes, seven stops and countless layers of introspection later, he walks in the direction of his hotel when his phone vibrates. Two messages, one from Akiteru, he bought strawberry shortcake, and another from an unknown number, "call ahead next time~". He updates the name and tucks his phone back into his pocket.

When he's next in Tokyo he knocks on their door, greets Kuroo's baffled mom and retreats. Kuroo stayed in his apartment that break.

Third time he calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is loved! Particularly if you spot a typo I've missed or my characterisation is blatantly off in some area.
> 
> I'll probably write a sequel at some point which will just end up as porn. But we'll see.


End file.
